Trahison
by slakware
Summary: HIDDEN DESIRE CONTEST - Tout est dans le titre encore une fois ! OS


_Voici ma participation à « La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest »_

_Un énorme merci à ma Chérie __**Htray**__ pour sa correction efficace et rapide (comme d'habitude :D)_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
__ damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr__/ (enlever les espaces)_

* * *

_**POV BELLA**  
_

Ce soir, je suis invitée chez mes amis. Des vrais. Des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, qui je suis, et qui m'ont toujours soutenue malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon mari.

Nous nous sommes connus il y a environ quatre ans et demi grâce à nos filles respectives qui sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Alice et moi sommes tombées enceinte du deuxième à six mois d'écart l'une de l'autre et avons eu toutes les deux un garçon. Chacune le choix du Roi comme on dit.

Après la naissance de Ian, les rapports sexuels entre mon mari, Edward, et moi, se sont taris jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'intime entre nous.

J'ai mis fin à notre mariage l'année dernière. Je n'en pouvais plus. Edward n'était plus du tout présent pour nos enfants, préférant mettre sa carrière de guitariste au premier plan. Les seuls moments où nous étions dans la même pièce, c'était pour se balancer des insanités dans la figure, et ce, devant Jade et son petit frère. Mon amour pour lui a bien vite disparu.

J'ai demandé le divorce. Je me suis sentie libérée. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la pression que j'avais sur les épaules. J'ai maintenant la garde de mes enfants, qui se rendent malgré tout, un week end sur deux chez leur père.

J'ai tissé avec Alice et Jasper un lien d'amitié solide. Nous nous invitons régulièrement et ce soir, étant sans les enfants, je me rends chez eux pour passer une excellente soirée. Elles sont généralement bien arrosées mais habitant à cinq minutes, les risques sont minimes.

Ils partagent une relation solide, encrée sur les valeurs apprises de leurs grands-parents, le respect et l'honnêteté. Jasper a eu quelques soucis professionnels et sa fierté de mâle ainsi que son devoir de chef de famille en ont pris un coup. Il a eu une période assez sombre moralement mais Alice l'a soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ca n'a pas été facile pour elle, parce qu'elle avait de son côté des problèmes avec ses enfants. Rien de grave, mais suffisamment pour mettre en doute l'éducation qu'elle leur a fourni. J'étais donc naturellement présente pour elle, pour la rassurer ou tout simplement pour l'écouter.

Alice est une femme forte de caractère mais qui donnerait sa vie pour les gens qu'elle aime. Avant que je la connaisse, elle me semblait assez froide, difficile à percer à jour. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une femme forte, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui s'est forgée une carapace à cause de son passé assez violent.

Jasper est son opposé. Quand elle préfère rester chez elle à s'occuper de sa maison ou se reposer, lui aime avoir du monde autour de lui. Il aime le contact alors qu'elle se complait dans la solitude. Deux êtres différents qui se sont trouvés. Jasper et moi avons le même âge, soit trente neuf ans, alors qu'Alice en a trente trois.

Nous avons grandi dans la même musique, sommes tous les deux enfants uniques, nous aimons sortir, faire la fête… ce genre de chose. Il est aussi un homme séduisant, des yeux aguicheurs et rieurs, des cheveux soyeux et un corps, pour ce que j'en ai vu, très entretenu.

Je me rappelle sans cesse avoir failli une fois avec lui. Une de nos soirées bien arrosées. Alice avait été malade et était partie se coucher tôt. L'alcool aidant, mes barrières s'étaient trop vite baissées à mon goût. J'allais partir, m'engouffrant dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Seule.

Il avait retenu la portière au moment où je la fermais. J'avais attendu qu'il parle. A la place, j'avais été surprise par l'intensité de son regard. J'avais dégluti bruyamment, la gorge sèche alors que le chuchotement de son prénom traversait mes lèvres.

Il s'était penché lentement vers moi, évaluant ma réaction. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement dû à l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer.

Sa main chaude et douce se faufila derrière mes cheveux, se posant sur ma nuque. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près, ses yeux toujours encrés aux miens et je sentis bientôt son souffle sur mes lèvres… jusqu'à son effleurement.

J'avais réagi. Plus que je ne le pensais. Dans tous les sens du terme : une chair de poule parcourant ma colonne vertébrale, la respiration erratique, ma bouche s'activant sur la sienne, mes doigts dans ses cheveux… je repris pied dans la réalité au moment où un gémissement m'échappa.

Je m'étais reculé, abasourdie par ce que nous venions de faire. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Sa main avait alors glissé sur ma joue et un sourire presque triste avait parcouru ses lèvres. Il m'avait chuchoté un « rentre bien Bella » et j'étais rentrée chez moi, perdue dans mes pensées.

Nous n'en avions jamais parlé et avions fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'était peut-être mieux, après tout. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon amie pour un baiser échangé.

Je reviens dans le présent, sors de ma voiture et entre sans frapper - une habitude que nous avons prise. Il fait beau aujourd'hui et je les découvre assis dans le salon de jardin, Alice avec son livre ouvert et Jasper devant son ordinateur – sûrement encore à la recherche d'un emploi.

« Salut les amoureux ! »

Alice se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

« Hey ! Salut Bella, comment ça va ? »

« Ca va, j'ai bien avancé sur mon projet, je suis contente, et toi ? »

« Très bien, enfin en vacances. »

« C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te détendre maintenant. »

Je fais le tour de la table pour saluer Jasper.

« Ca va ma belle ? »

« Impec ! »

Je ne m'inquiète plus de sa façon de m'appeler, ça fait parti de lui et apparemment ça ne gêne pas Alice, qui m'appelle comme ça de temps en temps également.

Je pars embrasser Maelle, et Jules me saute dans les bras.

« Bellaaaaa ! »

« Ca va mon bonhomme ? »

« Oui ! Et pis tu sais, Franck il est pas beau ! »

« Oh non, il est pas beau Franck, mais tu sais, il protège ses tracteurs c'est normal. »

« Ouais ! »

A chaque fois que je viens, le petit est toujours devant le dessin animé Cars, il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Il est mignon, aussi blond que sa sœur est brune.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, au bout de deux heures, nous sommes toujours à l'apéro. Je vois Jasper se détendre, il peut passer une soirée sans penser à changer de travail mais plutôt à bavarder et à rigoler. Il sort la quatrième bouteille de champagne et nous sommes tous euphoriques. Heureusement que les petits sont couchés depuis longtemps.

La conversation dévie sur le sexe pour je ne sais quelle raison. On commence à parler de la taille du membre de Rocco et Jasper se vante d'être à la hauteur de cette star du porno.

« Je te jure Alice, il doit faire dans les vingt quatre centimètres. » Dit Jasper sûr de lui.

« Nan mais attends, c'est rien vingt quatre centimètres ! »

On la regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et explosons de rire tous les trois. Elle se lève et part chercher une règle qu'elle place à côté de sa coupe de champagne pour évaluer la hauteur.

« Ah ouais quand même. »

« Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la taille qui fait tout. »

Jasper bombe le torse en disant cela.

« Oui je le sais bien ! Faut aussi savoir s'en servir ! » Répond-elle.

Je ne cherche absolument pas à savoir ce qu'elle sous-entend et au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous parlons de sex-toys. Alice est déchaînée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire du bien ! Si ça reste dans l'intimité et que ça procure un changement positif au couple, que ça brise la monotonie, pourquoi pas ? »

« Personnellement, ça n'a jamais été mon truc… »

« Ben peut être bien que tu devrais essayer Bella ! Ca va faire un an que tu es toute seule et quatre que tu n'as pas eu de sexe… ou alors un coup du soir ? Un homme marié ? »

« Oh non, jamais de la vie ! Je ne touche pas aux hommes mariés, hors de question. »

Jasper coupe la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées lubriques.

« Moi, ce que j'aime c'est les fellations. »

Alice manque de s'étouffer dans sa coupe.

« Beurk… excuse-moi mon chéri, mais moi, c'est pas mon truc. C'est dégueu, et ça pue ! »

« De toute façon, tu n'aimes rien… »

« Si ! J'aime le missionnaire ! »

C'est au tour de Jasper de grimacer. J'ose prendre la parole.

« Perso, j'aime être au-dessus. »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » Dit Jasper en se tournant vers Alice.

« Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais que ça, mais j'aime être enveloppé de tes bras, sentir ton poids sur moi et ta chaleur. »

« C'est bizarre, parce que je me sens plus en sécurité quand je suis au dessus ! »Dis-je à Alice tandis que Jasper nous ressert un verre.

« Tu aimes dominer alors ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Assez, oui. » Je vois ses pupilles qui se dilatent et je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Et je suis sûr que les fellations ne te dérangent pas ? » Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui semble attendre la réponse, tout comme celui qui me l'a posé. Je chuchote presque.

« Non… ça ne me dérange pas… j'aime assez en fait. »

« Oh putain… » Dit Jasper avant d'avaler sa coupe cul-sec.

Alice est trop imbibée pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. La conversation n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette tournure. Je me sens gênée vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle semble sérieuse tout à coup et me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je sais que j'ai raison. »

« De quoi parles-tu Alice ? »

« La dernière fois, on parlait avec Jasper de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'un de nous devait partir. Je lui expliquais que si je devais mourir avant lui, je voudrais qu'il refasse sa vie avec quelqu'un comme toi… ou avec toi. »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux ! Vous êtes pareils, vous aimez les mêmes choses et tu aimes mes enfants ! Je sais qu'avec toi, ils seraient tous les trois heureux ! Et c'est tout ce que je peux leur souhaiter. »

« Alice, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Ne dis rien. C'est ce que je pense c'est tout ! Bon on passe à table ? »

Je l'aide à mettre la table et nous parlons de quelque chose de plus léger. Alice a à peine touché à son assiette qu'elle part en direction des toilettes.

« J'espère que ça va aller ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle… je vais aller la voir. »

Il se lève pour aller rejoindre sa femme. Je les vois passer cinq minutes plus tard, prendre la direction des escaliers.

« Je monte la coucher, elle ne tient plus. »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? Ca va aller ? »

« Ca ira. »

J'ai encore du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Le dire à son mari est une chose, le dire à la personne qu'elle veut _pour_ son mari en est une autre.

Je débarrasse la table, range ce qu'il faut et me prépare à rentrer chez moi. Jasper descend et me voit prête à partir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a la tête qui tourne mais n'a pas vomi. »

Il hausse les épaules pour me signifier qu'il ne peut pas faire plus.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, je… je suis fatiguée, il faut que je rentre. »

« Je te raccompagne. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver à la porte qu'il m'attrape par le bras, me retourne et me plaque contre celle-ci. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules.

« Bella, tu… »

« Non. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire mais je ne veux pas qu'il termine sa phrase. J'ai trop de choses dans la tête, et le fait qu'il soit collé contre moi n'arrange pas mon état d'esprit.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'était plus dans son état normal. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Cette conversation que vous avez eu. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Je ferme les yeux. _C'est pas possible… je suis en plein cauchemar_.

Une main chaude posée sur ma joue me fait revenir au présent.

« Bella, tu me rends fou. »

Son souffle près de mon visage m'électrise. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà fantasmé sur ce mec, mais il est pris. Marié à une bonne amie. Je ne touche pas aux hommes mariés.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jasper. Tu aimes ta femme et elle t'aime aussi. Vous avez deux beaux enfants, tout va bien entre vous, pourquoi tout gâcher pour ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas tout gâcher comme tu dis mais vois-tu, il y a des chose qu'Alice ne veut pas pratiquer, et j'ai des besoins. Je reste un homme. Ca fait un bout de temps que je pense à toi et à ce que j'ai envie de te faire quand je te vois. »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non… je… je suis dé… »

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et colle sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces, elles ont le goût du champagne. Il appuie son corps sur le mien toujours contre la porte et je sens son érection à travers nos couches de vêtements.

« S'il te plaît… »

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, parsemant ma chair de baisers mouillés.

« Dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas alors. »

_Je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas… Je ne…_

« Je te veux. »

Il ne lui faut pas plus de ces trois mots pour tirer sur les pans de mon chemisier dont les boutons se répandent par terre.

Ses mains se posent automatiquement sur mes seins qu'il malaxe sans pudeur.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Je tire sur son t-shirt et le passe par-dessus sa tête. C'est lui qui est magnifique avec son corps tout droit sorti des magasines de mode. Ses pectoraux biens dessinés, ses abdos saillants, sa ligne de poils sombres partant de son nombril pour descendre sous sa ceinture.

Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et s'attaque à mes mamelons avec sa langue et ses doigts. Je me cambre et gémis doucement.

Une de ses mains passe sous mes fesses, il me serre contre lui et entame un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. J'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes et il en profite pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, moi au-dessus.

« Maintenant tu vas me montrer comment tu aimes dominer ma tigresse. »

Ses paroles me grisent et je me prends au jeu en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je me lève et ôte mon jean ainsi que ma culotte. Il me regarde avec gourmandise puis ferme les yeux lorsque je me mets à genou devant lui.

Je tire sur les boutons de son pantalon, il lève le bassin pour m'aider à le déshabiller. Il est nu en dessous, pas de caleçon ou je ne sais quoi qui m'empêche encore de faire une bêtise.

Je regarde son membre, long, large et épais. Ce n'est certes pas Rocco mais ce n'est pas ce dernier qui m'intéresse à l'heure actuelle. Je suis subjuguée par ce que je vois, ma nouvelle friandise gorgée de sang, son gland que j'imagine lisse et ses veines bleutées qui palpitent.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et le lèche sur toute sa longueur. Le grognement de Jasper me fait mouiller un peu plus, j'en profite pour frotter mes jambes l'une contre l'autre à la recherche d'une petite friction salvatrice.

J'avale son sexe entièrement, il est chaud, bouillant même, et je remonte lentement en creusant les joues pour l'aspirer. Je tête son gland et insère ma langue dans son prépuce. Je pose ma main à sa base et le branle vigoureusement, pour ralentir et enfoncer son chibre jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

« Assez joué maintenant. » Halète-t-il.

Ses mains glissent sur mes cheveux qu'il attrape dans ses poings. Il tire dessus et instaure son propre rythme.

« Oh… tu as une bouche incroyable. »

Je gémis à ses mots.

« Encore… »

Je recommence tout en le regardant à travers quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombent devant les yeux. Il se laisse aller, ce qui le rend encore plus beau.

Je malaxe ses boules et je le sens se contracter sous mes doigts. Il souffle par la bouche et serre fortement les yeux. Je peux le sentir arriver à son apogée.

« Stop ! » Crie-t-il.

Il me tire vers lui en m'attrapant sous les bras et je me positionne à califourchon, plaçant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Son sexe maintenant lubrifié glisse librement de mes plis à mon clitoris. C'est une sensation délicieuse qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'atteindre le septième ciel, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas.

Il sort un préservatif que je n'avais pas vu, déchire l'emballage et le met en place en quelques secondes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou d'admirer l'homme en pleine action, qu'il m'empale sur lui en un coup de rein puissant.

Nous restons quelques instants immobiles et j'apprécie la sensation d'être remplie dans le bon sens du terme. J'ai sur le coup, une image furtive de mon amie qui doit dormir paisiblement au dessus de nous. Je murmure son nom.

« Alice… »

« Non Bella… pas maintenant. C'est trop tard…» Souffle-t-il.

Il fait tressauter son membre pour me ramener au moment présent. Je me dis malgré tout que c'est effectivement un peu tard pour avoir des remords… autant terminer ce que nous avons commencé.

Je me lève à l'aide de mes cuisses, lentement, appréciant cette sensation de plénitude, puis redescend tout aussi doucement. Je recommence, mais Jasper en a décidé autrement. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et me tire violement vers le bas. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, je dois garder la bouche fermer pour éviter de hurler mon plaisir.

S'en suit une série de va-et-vient rapides, la boule dans mon ventre fait son apparition, mon plaisir augmente considérablement lorsqu'il touche mon point G à chaque pénétration.

Je palpe ses pectoraux dont les muscles bougent en synchronisation avec le mouvement de ses bras, je les sens rouler sous mes mains, je descends sur ses abdos puis place mes doigts à l'endroit où nos sexes ne font plus qu'un.

« Oui… touche-toi ma belle. »

« Ca vient Jasper… c'est si bon. »

« Oh, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ta petite chatte. »

J'imagine cette vue tout en caressant mon bouton de chair. Il remplace mes doigts par les siens, me touchant de son pouce et me pénétrant de son index.

« Je vais… je vais bientôt… Jasper ! »

« Prend ton pied, vas-y… »

Il appuie son pouce plus fortement et j'éclate dans un orgasme fulgurant. Il avale mon hurlement en enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je vois des étoiles, tous mes membres se crispent autour de lui. Il donne un coup de rein supplémentaire et je le sens se déverser dans le préservatif.

Nous sommes à bout de souffle, en sueur et repus. Il me serre dans ses bras, me chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point je suis merveilleuse.

_Alice aussi est merveilleuse…_

La réalité me rattrape bien trop vite à mon goût et mon cœur se brise. Je ne laisse rien paraître à Jasper quand je me lève pour récupérer mes vêtements. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain du bas et j'en profite pour m'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

Je suis maintenant prête à partir quand il revient. Ma bouche est sèche, j'ai du mal à déglutir et la boule d'angoisse qui m'obstrue la gorge m'empêche de parler.

_Pour ce que j'ai à dire…_

« Bella je… »

« Non ! Non… surtout ne dis rien. »

_Je quoi ? Je suis désolé ! Je regrette ! Je vais quitter ma femme ! _Non… je ne veux rien entendre.

« Au revoir Jasper. »

Je passe la porte sans un regard en arrière, dégoutée par ce que j'ai été capable de faire, après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir. J'ai gagné une partie de jambe en l'air, une baise d'un soir, un orgasme extraordinaire… mais j'ai perdue une amie, une vraie. J'étouffe un sanglot douloureux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de pleurer. Jamais.

Et même si elle n'en saura jamais rien, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face.


End file.
